falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Erfahrungspunkte
thumb Erfahrungspunkte (abgekürzt EP oder engl. XP) sind ein Maß für den Fortschritt des Spielercharakters. Der Spieler erhält beispielsweise Erfahrungspunkte für * das Töten von Lebewesen (gefährlichere Lebewesen geben in der Regel mehr EP) * für das Lösen von Quests (teilweise abhängig von der Stufe des Spielercharakters) * die Entdeckung von Orten * für das Entschärfen von Fallen und Minen * das Knacken von Schlössern und Computersystemen (je schwieriger, desto mehr EP) * das Erreichen bestimmter von Spiel vorgegebener sog. Herausforderungen (beispielsweise das Töten einer festgelegten Anzahl bestimmter Gegner) * für das Bewältigen von Dialogherausforderungen Die gesammelten Erfahrungspunkte bestimmen, wann ein Spieler die nächste Stufe erreicht. Die benötigten Erfahrungspunkte sind für jede Stufe festgelegt, jede weitere Stufe erfordert auf jeden Fall mehr Erfahrungspunkte. Die unterschiedlichen Fallout-Versionen unterscheiden sich teilweise, und zwar sowohl im Stufen-Mechanismus als auch in den Quellen für Erfahrungspunkte. ''Fallout'' und Fallout 2 Das EP-System in Fallout 1 und 2 gleicht dem in Dungeons and Dragons. Zum Beispiel benötigt man 1.000 EP um Stufe 2 zu erreichen, 3.000 für Stufe 3, 6.000 für Stufe 4 und so weiter. In Fallout 2 sind es etwas mehr EP. ''Fallout 3'' ''Fallout 3'' Schwierigkeitsmodifikator Wenn die Schwierigkeitsstufe geändert wird, ändert sich auch die Erfahrung, die man erhält, wenn man Feinde tötet. Wenn man "sehr schwer" wählt, bekommt man 50% mehr Erfahrung für das Töten eines Gegners als auf der Stufe "normal". Mit "sehr leicht" bekommt man 50% weniger Erfahrung. Zum Beispiel: eine Todeskralle auf sehr leicht gibt 25 EP, 50 EP auf normal und 75 EP auf sehr schwer. Man bekommt also für schwerere Gegner mehr EP. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Fallout: New Vegas belohnt nicht mit einer höheren Anzahl von EP je nachdem welche Schwierigkeitsstufe man gewählt hat, obwohl das Handbuch (der PC und X360 Version) etwas anderes sagt. Anders als in Fallout 3 bekommt der Spieler in Fallout: New Vegas auch die EP für von Begleitern getöteten Gegnern. Das steigert den Sinn von Begleitern. ''Fallout Tactics'' In Fallout Tactics bekommen alle Mitglieder der Gruppe Erfahrungspunkte, unabhängig von der Anzahl der Mitglieder, und unabhängig vom aktuellen Schwierigkeitsgrad. Im Spielmodus Tough Guy bekommt man 100% Bonus (in Versionen vor V 1.27 nur 30% Bonus). Bugs * Earning experience points and dying or loading an older save right before they register yields the points in the older save. **This appears to only be a display issue as the points are not added to the total on either platforms, this is easily realized if the player would have gone up a level. * It is possible to earn XP past where a level-up should happen without the game registering the level-up. This results in being stuck at level one. The XP counter may end up reading something like 600/200, indicating that a level-up should have happened 400 XP "ago". This may happen at any level or only from the start of the game. If it happens at the start of the game, beginning a new game fixes this bug, so watching the XP meter closely is a good idea. ** Upon starting a new character, the game will recognize the level 1 character as a continuation of the most recent save (typically a level 30 character). This will make the player unable to level up at some point. This can be fixed by deleting all the save files and starting a new game. ** This can also be solved by following these steps: ***Start a new game on a different profile that has no save file from the game. ***Go to memory under system settings and delete the most recent auto save from the bugged profile. ***Start a new game, and the bug should not occur. If it does, try the same process but exit the town before 200 XP is reached. * If a single accomplishment results in enough experience to level up twice, the game will register two level-ups but will not award additional skill points. E.g., if the 1000 XP for completing the quest "Ring-a-Ding-Ding!" would result in going from level 6 to level 8, the skill points that would result from attaining level 7 are lost. ** Fixed in a recent patch. es:puntos de experiencia en: Experience Points fr:Points d'Expérience pl:Punkty doświadczenia pt:Pontos de Experiência ru:Очки опыта uk:Очки досвіду Kategorie:Erfahrung